Aoi
by MadMeary
Summary: Kiri était un pays secret et mystérieux, le pays de la brume attirait la convoitise et la curiosité des autres grands pays.


C'est l'anniversaire de Naruto et moi j'écris un one-shot sur Kisame, vive la logique. En fait c'était pour rendre hommage, essayer serait plus juste, à son doubleur ; Tomoyuki Dan, décédé il y a deux ans jour pour jour. J'espère avoir fait de mon mieux, mais Kisame n'est pas un personnage qui m'inspire beaucoup en écriture...

* * *

Aoi

Kiri était un pays secret et mystérieux, le pays de la brume attirait la convoitise et la curiosité des autres grands pays. Ses shinobis étaient aussi silencieux et discret que la brume et ne laissaient que des cadavres dont les derniers cris n'avaient que le silence pour seule réponse. C'est ici, que naquit Kisame Hoshigaki. Sa mère Isako , était une redoutable kunoichi, elle était surnommé la berceuse de la mort et était reconnaissable par ses cheveux bleus foncés pointus qui faisaient penser à des ailerons de requin. Son père Jomei, était connu comme le ninja qui tuait ses ennemis de manière bruyante, à eux deux, ils formaient un duo qui donnaient une mort endiablée aux autres ninjas. Un jour, comme beaucoup de femmes, Isako dû se retirer du monde des shinobis pour un autre celui des mamans. Le 18 mars, elle accoucha. Les médecins n'en revinrent pas lorsqu'ils virent sortir un bébé tout seul avec des sortes de branchies sur chaque joues. Au départ ils avaient pensés qu'il s'était étranglé avec le cordon ombilical mais chassèrent vite cette hypothèse lorsqu'ils le virent en site bonne santé. Ils avaient conclus qu'il était né ainsi et garderait cette couleur le reste de sa vie. Cela n'avait repoussé ni sa mère ni son père qui le couvaient du regard, remerciant les dieux de Kiri de leur avoir donné un bébé aussi beau.

Les années passèrent, et Kisame grandit sous l'œil protecteur de ses parents. Il entra bientôt à l'académie du pays afin d'apprendre comment devenir un bon shinobi. Il espérait s'y intégrer mieux qu'à l'école primaire où les autres enfants le dévisageaient et le traitaient de requin. Son père lui avait répété qu'il ne fallait pas les écouter, et qu'il devait s'endurcir s'il voulait survivre dans le monde des ninjas où personne ne se faisaient de cadeaux. Sa femme avait été choqué de l'entendre dire ça, mais n'avait pu se résoudre à le contredire, il avait raison, et plus tôt son fils le comprendrait plus il aurait de chance de survivre. A l'école, Kisame était assez bon élève, et avait tout de suite remarqué qu'aucuns de ses anciens camarade de classe n'avait intégré l'académie à son plus grand soulagement. Ici, il pouvait tout reprendre de zéro, être quelqu'un d'autre, de plus fort, de plus impressionnant. Il faut dire qu'il mesurait cinq centimètres de plus que tous les autres, cela inspirait le respect et la crainte.

A la fin de ses années à l'académie il fût mis avec Utakata, un shinobi assez silencieux, et Mei Terumi, une kunoichi au caractère bien trempé. A eux trois, ils formaient la meilleure équipe de genin depuis deux générations et enchaînaient les missions avec succès. C'est tout aussi facilement qu'ils réussirent l'examen chûnin et marquèrent Kiri de leur empreinte.

Kisame aimait ses coéquipiers, ils se traitaient mutuellement comme des personnes de confiance et sur lesquelles ils pouvaient s'appuyer les uns sur les autres, ce qui était un atout non négligeable pour des ninjas. S'il se battait aussi bien, c'était en partie parce qu'il savait que ces deux-là couvraient ses arrières. Avoir des partenaires, des amis comme eux étaient vitales, surtout depuis que Kiri sombrait dans un climat dangereux et malsain.

L'ambiance, loin de se dissiper, sembla au contraire augmenter et devenir de plus en plus oppressante. Un jour, le ninja à la peau bleue, apprit qu' Utakata avait déserté et que Mei avait disparu on ne sait où. Sans eux, il obtint donc un nouveau poste, celui de la surveillance interne. C'est lors de l'une de ses missions qu'il obtint, ou plutôt vola, celle qui allait devenir sa plus fidèle partenaire Samehada, une épée légendaire. Il l'avait récupéré en tuant son supérieur,le jonin Fuguki Suikazan, et les autres membres de sa patrouille pour protéger qu'un mot de passe et le secret qu'il révélait ne tombe entre les mains de Konoha.

Ce fut suite à cet indicent qu'il commença à s'interroger sur sa place en tant que shinobi de Kiri, il avait pris la vie de certains de ses alliés simplement pour protéger un code, quel genre d'être humain agissait ainsi ?

Kiri n'était plus le pays de son enfance, pour des raisons obscures, il s'était transformé, et Kisame haïssait cela. C'est pour cela, qu'il rejoignit le groupe des sept épéistes, avec eux, il avait le projet d'assassiner le quatrième mizukage, par cet acte, ils pensaient révolutionner leur pays, et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Il n'y avait aucun doutes à avoir, c'était le yondaime le coupable et personne d'autre. Ils avaient tout préparé, ils avaient vu et revu leur plan des centaines de fois , Zabuza et lui avaient accepté de l'exécuter, tout était prêt, ils imaginaient déjà Yagura perdant la vie, percé de leur lame. Ce fut un échec total, et ils furent bannis, s'ils osaient remettre les pieds ici, ils seraient tués sans aucuns remords.

Une vie de criminelle débuta pour le nouveau propriétaire de Saméhada, il avait honte de lui, il avait l'impression de trahir ses parents, il était soulagé qu'ils soient morts, tués lors d'une mission au pays du feu. Il se serait inquiété pour eux à chaque instant s'il avait dû les laisser en arrière. Cela lui aurait trop douloureux de se demander s'ils allaient bien, s'ils avaient survécu à la nouvelle organisation qu'imposait le mizukage. Il était libre, libre de ses choix sans contraintes, sans chaînes autour de ses poignets.

Il fit la connaissance d'un homme qui allait officialiser sa vie de nukenin Madara Uchiha, d'abord réticent, et méfiant vis à vis de cet inconnu qui n'était pas d'ici, il finit par se laisser séduire par son projet d'un monde sans mensonges. Il appelait cette opération "œil de la lune", et Kisame jura de tout faire pour qu'il réussisse. C'est ainsi qu'il intégra le groupe criminel qui allait faire trembler tous les pays rien qu' à son nom l' AKATSUKI. Il n'était pas parvenu à modifier les choses dans son village d'origine, mais avec ces autres shinobis, il était certain qu'il n 'échouerait pas une seconde fois.


End file.
